


Corners Of The Mind

by AllThroughWinter



Series: Love Is Not A Weakness [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anisoka, Battle, Battle Droids, Clones, Droids, F/M, Friendship, Love, Training, War, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThroughWinter/pseuds/AllThroughWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out on the battlefield Anakin takes notice of the companionship between his Padawan and Captain Rex, he worries for her because he knows well the effects of attachments and how it is looked down upon in the Jedi Order. But does he harbour deeper reasons for his weariness about his Padawan's blooming relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corners Of The Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLeniece](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLeniece/gifts).



> Hi guys!
> 
> So the next one is finally out! It took a bit longer then expected but hopefully you will enjoy it! It is a bit longer then the other two so hopefully that makes up for it :)
> 
> This one has been dedicated to LovelyLeniece for her prompt of a jealous Anakin. It is quite low key as the relationship is still developing but I hope you still enjoy it!
> 
> Once again this is part of a one shot series for Anisoka but if you have just stumbled upon this one or the others do not interest you it works just as well as a stand alone!
> 
> While reading this one I recommend listening to a remix version of 'Keep the Streets Empty' by Fever Ray (here's the link: http://youtu.be/F4GFuGVh0EU) I find that it sets the mood well and it was on repeat when I was writing :) Enjoy!!

Ahsoka’s POV:

The sound of lasers flying past my head have become almost homely after the months spent on the ground. When it is quite, that is when fear strikes me. Silence means endings, endings are not always happy. 

I run forward, deeper into the chaos. It is loud and disordered, here in the heart of the struggle. It is in this disorder that I thrive. I cut down every droid in my path, the sounds of their circuits frying from the beam in my light saber thrills me. I feel as if I am making a difference to this endless war as I destroy each clanker. 

“40” I whisper to myself victoriously, I bet Master Anakin has not caught up to my number, he’s about a hundred meters or so behind me. Slow with old age, so I like to joke, though in truth he is not so very much older then I.

Still running forward I slice another two droids in half and deflect a laser beam, which knocks down a third. I scale my way up an Armored Assault tank, using the force to lift the hatch and jumping down inside. The droids operating it barely have time to be shocked before I cut off their heads.

“45” I mumble to myself before plunging my light saber into the controls, rendering it useless. I leap from the tank and roll onto the rough ground as it collapses behind me. 

“Ahsoka, glad you could join us”

Though the same voice is used by an uncountable number of men, I recognize this one. I crack a smile in the direction of the clone captain. As another battalion of droids approach we take cover behind a giant rock.

“I think we are going pretty steady this time”, I say between deflecting lasers. Rex chuckles and gives a shrug

“I was born for this!” he declares as he rolls out from behind the rock and takes down at least five droids before taking cover again. I roll my eyes at his bad joke but otherwise make no comment. Through the endless days of dirt, sweat and blood I have become closer to the troops, I respect them and they respect me. It humanizes them when you see them in battle, though that may sounds strange I find that it is true. Each have their weakness and their strengths and the way they rely on each other to fill the spaces makes each unique. I hardly see Rex as a clone anymore. He is a friend, perhaps one of my closest friends. He is irreplaceable, even if the Republic does not agree.

I jump on top of the large rock, this time intending to push on forward. I wield my lightsaber swiftly, twisting it in a figure eight around me to create a shield like blur that deflects the lasers heading my way. My next target is the large defense tower that provides the enemy with their coverage. Rex is in front of me now and positioned at the bottom of the tower. Speeding up, I run towards him, leaping off the ground when I am about a meter away. His arms are held out in front of him and I use them leverage to push myself up to the top of the tower. I drive my lightsaber into the center cutting myself out a small entrance so as to enter and disarm it. 

The last thing I hear is my Master shouting my name, and then there is silence…

I am knocked over and off the top of the defense tower and hit the ground with a thud. There is chaos around me but I can not hear any of it, bodies of clones and droids lay askew on the ground in front of me, those which survived the massive blow are beginning to retreat. I stumble to my feet and edge forward; I am disorientated with the lack of sound. Rex appears in front of me suddenly and I collapse onto him, then another man is beside me, Anakin, he chucks me over his shoulder and the three of us retreat back to our camp.

…

It was perhaps ten minutes later when my hearing returned, for those ten minutes I had feared that I would never be in touch with my most valued sense again. The silence was intoxicating. Anakin had explained to me what had happened; apparently the bomb that had been dropped destroyed nearly the entire droid army. It was not any of our ships that did the deed though; lives would not be risked like that. Rex said he supposed the separatists figured they would be able to kill us off and easily manufacture new droids. 

“We lost many good men today” Rex sighed; he had his helmet tucked under his arm, a solemn look on his face. I reached a hand out to him

“They will be remembered” I said, he accepted my lie with a quick nod. I felt Anakin’s eyes on me and I retracted my hand. Looking up to my master I watched as some unknown emotion flickered through his eyes. 

Anakin’s POV:

I paced the bridge of the republic attack cruiser, I had just got off the hologram with Obi-Wan, explaining to him the events of today’s attack. He expressed his concerns about separatists going so far as to destroy their own army just to wipe out ours; I agreed with him that is was… problematic. Among other problematic things was the foreign sensation I got when Ahsoka fought along side Rex. The two of them worked well together, a partnership which no doubt assisted us greatly in the struggle of the last few days. However instead of being proud of the achievements of those under my command, I found myself anxious. The way he looked at her made me uncomfortable, in his eyes I saw admiration and in hers I saw affection. What was now a harmless friendship, I knew had the potential to grow into something else, something much more dangerous. What worried me further was that I knew Ahsoka was, as much as I, a thrill seeker. She would not shy away from a new adventure. My concerns should have been purely based upon our master/leaner relationship, but unfortunately it seeped through the boarders of that, as it so frequently did. 

“General Skywalker, perhaps rest would be suitable at this time, it is best to prepare now for the day ahead”, the Admirals voice broke through my thoughts.

I stopped my pacing; taking time to gather myself, then gave Yularen a stiff nod before leaving the bridge. I suspected he would not mind my absence, we did not always see eye to eye on things. He once let me know of his disapproval of my ability to ‘creatively interpret orders’. I took it as a compliment. 

I walked briskly through the hallways of the ships towards the mess hall, I had a feeling my Padawan would be there and I needed to speak with her. The doors slid open as I approached and I was greeted with loud noises of conversation. Ahsoka was easy to spot among the clones, her red/orange skin like a flame in the dark. I was still standing in the doorway when she turned around to look at me. Our connection through the force had grown stronger and she sensed my disquiet. She excused herself from the table and came over to join me.

“What’s up Master?” she asked placing a hand on her hip and shooting me an inquisitive look. 

“Come train with me snips” I reply, trying to be ambiguous. If she did not wish to join me, she showed no signs of it.

It had been at my request that we used one of the spare loading docks as a training facility, Yularen had originally not liked the idea but later agreed that it would be useful to get injured troops back up to scratch. I myself found it to be a place to alleviate stress, where all you need think about is building on technique rather then other temporal issues.

We reach the training room and Ahsoka runs straight to the control desk to set up the simulation. I lean against the wall, arms crossed watching her as she taps away at the keys.

“You up for a challenge tonight master?” She asks shooting me a wicked grin. I give her a smirk myself

“Ah I don’t think this could ever be classified as a challenge snips, I’m simply too good, but by all means challenge yourself” I joke. She rolls her eyes at me, I’m sure she knows in her own head she is almost as good as me, almost. 

The flashing red light signifies the beginning of the simulation and she jumps over the control desk to join me, she grabs her lightsaber from her hip and activates it, the buzzing sound of her weapon is soon joined by my own. Lasers fire at us and for the first few minutes the both of us are deeply concentrated on the task at hand, though I know she senses something is up so I see no point in delaying. 

“We need to talk”, I say as I deflect a laser into the chest of a battle droid and roll over for cover as more approach. Ahsoka who was holding a position atop and empty containment box flips backwards onto the ground to join me.

“What’s on your mind sky guy” She says giving me a teasing look and jumping back out into combat, she slices through two more battle droids before taking cover again behind another box. Now I run from cover throwing my lightsaber out in front of me, it cuts the head off two battle droids, then using the force I pull it back to me and it slices another three. I catch it in my hands before rolling down next to her. She raises her eyebrow and I give her a smug look. But there is no time to joke around so I get straight to the point. 

“It’s about Rex” I say, still aware of the on coming fire I duck out from the cover and take down an approaching droid. I sink back down to be greeted by a perplexed face.

“What about Rex?” She asks. I open my mouth to answer but she doesn’t give me long before she darts out from behind the cover and into the oncoming force of droids. I let out an exasperated sigh and join her on the field. She has run to far into the muck and does not notice the droids behind her, leaving her surrounded. I run faster now and push myself up off the ground I land firmly on the shoulders of a super battle droid, I plunge my lightsaber through the center of it and before it collapses I jump onto the head of another droid making my way towards my Padawan in this repeated manner. Leaving a trail of piled up droids I am by her side once again. We stand back to back now filling in each other’s blind spots, moving according to each other’s strengths and weaknesses.

“You and… and him, I can sense how close you have become” I finally say. When she doesn’t reply straight away I speak again.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt” my voice overflows with concern and I am sure she understands my meaning. She turns around to look at me, her eyes searching mine and for a moment we forget where we are. I’m snapped out of my trance when a battle droid with its gun raised approaches behind her. I grab her waist, swing her around and drive my lightsaber deep into its core. It collapses in a pile at my feet. When I look over my shoulder I realize Ahsoka’s own lightsaber has severed the head of another battle droid. 

“Always got each others back huh sky guy?” she says in jest, but we both know its true. I let go of her and the simulation ends. The droids that have not been too badly damaged stand and retreat back to their charging posts, ready for their next users. We both deactivate our light sabers and attach them back at our hips. 

“Rex is a friend master, you can not expect me to spend so much time with him and still think of him as just another grain of sand on a dessert planet!” She says, finally acknowledging what I said in training. We stop in front of the door that leads back out into the main hallways.

“Of course I don’t expect that Ahsoka” I say resting a hand on her shoulder “I think of Rex as a friend too, but I just want to make sure you aren’t taking it… further then that” I feel awkward saying the words, they sound stupid as I hear them come out of my mouth and the look she gives me only furthers my embarrassment. 

“Master… It’s not like that”, emotions flicker through her eyes, all of them too fast for me to catch “It would be going against the Jedi order to form such a relationship” she adds, her words tell me how unthinkable it is but her eyes now show one clear thing. Longing. She is too much like me, I realize, she insists she wouldn’t think about it but I know she has, if not with Rex then with somebody else. She wants for me to confirm that it is ok to love somebody in such away, and at the same time she is scared that I will. 

I draw her into an embrace, her head rests on my chest and she wraps her own arms around my middle.

“I’m not accusing you of anything snips” I assure her. I know I can not always protect her from harm but I will strive to. If I had things my way another man would not touch her.Though perhaps it is not another man who is creating the problem, maybe the man creating the problem is holding her right now. Can I protect her from my own possesive thoughts? Even if they are buried in the deep, dark and almost unattainable corners of my mind? These things I wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I already have a plan for the next instalment based upon the dream prompt from A so hopefully that will be out sometime this week or early next week!
> 
> If you have any requests for further instalments comment down below! Also feed back is always good! :)
> 
> Thanks again for taking the time to check out my story


End file.
